The Prophecy Of Sorrah Episode 2 Part 1 When Bad Turns To Worst
by KorraLegendZ
Summary: After figuring out she is the Avatar and losing her only friend, Zachary; Sorrah is visited by her new mother, Jadia, and her shallow daughter, Zeradia. Who later gets Sorrah into DEEP trouble! Read how in this exciting two-part episode!


Two weeks have passed since Sorrah found out she was the Avatar, she has improved on controlling her bending as well as speaking to the past Avatars. But there was one element she couldn't contain and that was Fire. The darkest out of the four elements. One late morning and Sorrah and her Father were saying goodbye to Madam Naru and Zachary.

"I'm so sorry you guys have to leave," Sorrah said, "I was really looking forward to spending more time with Zachary." Sorrah had a sad frown on her face; she knew she wouldn't see that cute little freckled face again.

"I promise I'll bring Zachary over anytime." Madam Naru said with warm smile, ruffling her son's red hair. Sorrah bent down to Zachary's size with open arms, Zachary ran into the hug and wrapped his thin, little arms around her neck.

"I don't want to go," he said, "I'll miss you." Zachary started to cry on Sorrah's shoulder. This made her remember herself when she begged Rohan not to leave. Zachary pulled back and their eyes met,

"I know you don't want to leave Air Temple Island, but I promise we'll see each other again." She said, Sorrah saddened at the lie she had told. A week earlier, she had eavesdropped on Madam Naru and her father. Madam Naru had mentioned Zachary was going to a strict Airbending school until he is at least Sorrah's age.

Zachary was pulled away by his Mother, "Come Zachary, let's go." Madam Naru got in a jet black car and Zachary followed in behind still looking at Sorrah with heavy eyes. Once they had drove off, Sorrah started to cry,

"Please don't leave..!" she sobbed, her gray eyes spilling out tears. Her Father bent down to the ground and comforted Sorrah. She hugged her Dad and cried till she could no more. Sorrah's dad picked her up and carried her into the house.

For days Sorrah was crying whenever she remembered the young little boy, she couldn't Waterbend without thinking about the time they had, throwing snowballs. He was the one who helped her discover who she really was. And now Zachary is being sent away for 9 years… Sorrah was heartbroken.

One windy, bright morning, when Sorrah was nearly over Zachary leaving, a car horn woke her up. She woke up exhausted from the entire day of training yesterday. Her brown hair needed to be brushed and deodorant NEEDED to be put on. She sat up on her bed, took her brush and brushed out her hair. Then, she took a quick shower.

"Sorrah! Can you come out here, please!" hollered her Father who was outside and next to the car. Sorrah's eyes grew wide, she was still bathing and she couldn't come out like this! But, at the same time she had to obey her father so she quickly rinsed out her hair and dried herself off.

"Hmm, I wonder why she isn't coming out. Well anyways, she'd be happy to meet you, it's been a while since her Mother has been around." Explained her Father, leading them inside.

Sorrah put her towel loosely around herself and opened the door. Then she stood frozen, frozen in embarrassment. She was in clear sight and the visitors were people she hasn't met before. Sorrah quickly ran into her room and slammed the door. Her father looked up at the slam, confused on why she is acting so strangely. Sorrah panted from the close call, she quickly dropped her towel and got into her Air Acolyte clothes. Five to ten minutes later she came out of her room and walked over to her Father.

"Ah, Sorrah!" said her father as he put his slender arm across her shoulder and bringing her close, "I want you to meet someone. Say hello to Jadia and her daughter, Zeradia." Her father had a warm smile on his face, it would be impossible to turn away. So, Sorrah shook Jadia and Zeradia's hands,

"Nice to meet you both," Sorrah greeted with an adorable smile.

"I've heard so much about you from your father! He says you're the sweetest girl when it comes to the little ones!" Jadia spazzed excitedly. Sorrah nodded with a small smile, which suddenly faded when she began to know what was happening.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She said, walking past her Father and Zeradia to the front door. Sorrah opened the doors and went to Toru, who was sitting patiently outside.

"So you're the girl I'm going to be living with?" said another girls' voice, Zeradia walked towards Sorrah and held out her hand, "I'm Zeradia."

Sorrah stopped untying Toru's reins and looked at Zeradia's hand, "I'm Sorrah." Sorrah introduced, leaving Zeradia's hand untouched. She didn't want to have another Mother, or even a sister! She was perfectly fine where she was. Zeradia sighed,

"If you want we could go into town on my ride?" Zeradia said as she sat down on a rock.

Sorrah perked up at the proposal, "Umm… sure? What do you mean by ride?" Sorrah asked, wrapping Toru's reins around his horns.

"Come on, I'll show you." Zeradia said taking her by the hand and leading her quickly over to a small bank,

"Uh… what am I supposed to be looking at?" Sorrah asked, lifting one brow.

"Ugh. Hang on!" Zeradia swung her arm around to her mouth and blew out a strong whistle that made Sorrah flinch. As soon as her whistle ceased, something emerged. Sorrah gasped,

"Awesome!" Sorrah had never seen this creature before! Its huge body, long neck and bloodcurdling teeth of this water dragon was so incredible it made Sorrah get on her knees and beg to ride it!

Zeradia chuckled, "You like her? Her name is Shiraganni and she's quite friendly."

"I more than like her! I love her! Are we going on her to get to Republic City?" asked Sorrah, looking curiously at Zeradia. Sorrah was really going to like Zeradia as a sister, but she really didn't want a mother. It felt to her like her Father was trying to push out the old and shove in the new. And Sorrah wasn't really ready for that.

"Yeah, and I was hoping we could pick up a couple boys there. How's that sound?" Zeradia suggested as she climbed onto Shiraganni's neck. She held out her hand to Sorrah, instantly grasped by her hand.

"Sounds good." Sorrah said as she hoped aboard Shiraganni's large neck, Sorrah looked back at her house before the sped off. What would her Father think when she got back?

With a lunge, they were off. In a matter of minutes Sorrah and Zeradia arrived at Republic City Harbor, Sorrah jumped off first. She landed on a steep cement wall leading down to the water. Sorrah grasped the iron railing at the top and pulled herself over, it was very misty in the harbor as wear the city isn't moist at all. Sorrah thought it obliviously be the water. Zeradia got up the same way and called Shiraganni off before anyone saw her.

"Come on, I know where a good rally is. It's halfway across town but we'll get there before mid-evening." Zeradia said, walking through an alley. Sorrah followed beside her, through that alley lead to a loud bustling city. Sorrah was amazed; she had never been in this part of the city before. Everything seemed new, the smells, the people, the shops, everything! Zeradia stopped and turned around,

"You like it don't you?" she said with a smirk, "Just wait till you get to the heart of the city, where ALL the action is…"

Sorrah was curious to see what more Republic City had to offer, she'd only been to the front of the city because of her Father's strict rules. But she didn't know why he would keep her out of this exciting city!

About an hour and a half later, Sorrah and Zeradia arrived in the heart of the city, Automobiles roamed the streets, and clean stores were filled with clocks, toys, tools and more! But when Sorrah and Zeradia were on the streets of Republic City, everyone kept staring at Sorrah,

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" she asked Zeradia, looking all around her.

"They've never seen an Airbender come into their city before, usually Airbenders like you stay on the island." Zeradia explained, looking back as she walked. Then she stopped, "We're here," She said, "take these clothes and put them on. You'll get more boys that way."

Sorrah held up the clothes, they were near NOTHING! There was NO way Sorrah was going to get embarrassed by thousands of people, just to get maybe one or two boys! Sorrah tossed it in the dumpster and walked into the somewhat fancy rally. Once she stepped inside, it was just like a party. Sorrah didn't understand why she called it a rally. When she heard stories of her Grandmother, rallies were huge groups of rebellious people crammed under one building to discuss what they want done. Usually their "To-do list" wasn't very good. Sorrah made her way through the crowd; everyone was looking at her and her acolyte clothes. They started to giggle then laugh at Sorrah, Zeradia was nowhere to be found!

"Gee… what a friend." Sorrah whispered to herself as she wandered through the crowd. Sorrah, embarrassed, started to break down. Her friend had left her alone with thousands of jerks laughing at her.

"Stupid poser!"

"Ha ha, look at those clothes!"

"Go back to the island!"

"Nobody wants you here!"

Sorrah started to tear up at their harsh words; she closed her eyes then flicked them open. Her eyes were a glowing white. She roared out flames at nearby people and rocks flew everywhere. Sorrah began to lift up into the air, each element swirled around her. Everyone was shocked, they screamed and ran. Lights and windows broke and shattered onto the floor. It was a nightmare. Sorrah even threatened the people there by throwing flames and rock at them. Zeradia made her way through the river of people and up to Sorrah.

"Sorrah! Please come down! Let's go!" shouted Zeradia. The entire building was coming down and the Police wouldn't get there till after it had collapsed. Sorrah grasped Zeradia by her shirt and spoke,

"Leave!" She said, tears pouring down her cheeks. Sorrah's voice was of multiple voices, some deep, and some high. But the one that stuck out was Avatar Korras. Zeradia was frightened by her friends' reaction. When she let go, Zeradia darted for the exit, leaving Sorrah in her own nightmare.


End file.
